Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~
Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~ is a boss song by TP-TH-7 under Boss Rush and Speedy series that broke its original's and ROUGHUE 800's records. Song Interview Tsukiko Uchida Thanks to those bullies in the college I started first thing, my berserk button was already pushed down when many of them want to threaten or to kill Yuichi Asami! That was the worst experience I've ever had in my life. Since that is over, I moved into a different program, and I don't have to worry about it. I don't want to see Yuichi's blood lying on the ground and not having him move around. I've talked about this over our interview with U1-SySF-NAOKI MUSIC LOVE. We decided to create this remix of Whole Awakening to show them whose boss! It was at least it didn't bother our remix of Blood. Tomiko Kai I felt bad for Tsukiko Uchida right after the bullies. Nobody likes to hear that their heroes were going to die. Imagine that before, Yuri Moto and I stayed in college, but we had to avoid the ones who made Tsukiko frustrated. It was all worth it after a while. The original was easier than I thought. The BPM changes are almost similar with ROUGHUE 800. Yuri Moto We'll never get too close to the bullies again, so the good thing we're in different classes. Gallery Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~.png|Banner Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~-bg.png|Background Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~ BEMANI Artist Connection.png|BEMANI Artist Connections Trivia * The song was created for TP-TH-7's bullies to show them whose boss! If they want to continue to threat Yuichi Asami, it causes problems around Tsukiko Uchida. * Blood ~The Moment Spirit Remix~ and U1-SySF-NAOKI MUSIC LOVE has the same number of jumps and freeze arrows with Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~ on both their CHALLENGE charts. It also included this original. * The 6 BPM on the BPM display is the reference that it is 6.25 BPM rounded. ** Despite that Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~ is actually displayed 6 to 800, it reached up to 1600 BPM. * Whole Awakening ~Berserk Button mix~ has beaten many records. ** Highest BPM point of 1600 BPM. (tied with BEATStraNOVA) ** Lowest BPM point of 6 BPM. (tied with BEATStraNOVA) ** Highest combos on every charts. (lower than BEATStraNOVA) ** Longest freeze arrows. ** 60 stops is the highest amount. (Second-highest after BEATStraNOVA) * The same guys in the graphics are in the original. That's right! There's Kosuke Saito sleeping, Sota Fujimori, Naoki Maeda, and Yasuhiro Taguchi woken up, and Yuichi Asami as in fact of a non-human. They all have different colors from the original's graphics. ** Yuichi's hair is all blue. It's like every effects of him are always blue. * EXPERT and CHALLENGE charts rated the same. They're both 20. Category:TP-TH-7 Songs Category:Speedy series Category:Whole Awakening series Category:Boss Rush series Category:Songs with BPM changes Category:Songs with Stops Category:Beginner Level 9 Category:Light Level 16 Category:Difficult Level 18 Category:Expert Level 20 Category:Challenge Level 20 Category:Songs with Yuichi Asami Category:Songs with Sota Fujimori Category:Songs with Naoki Maeda Category:Songs with Kosuke Saito Category:Songs with Yasuhiro Taguchi Category:1 Sharp Category:6 BPM Category:400 BPM Category:200 BPM Category:800 BPM Category:1600 BPM Category:100 BPM Category:60 Stops